Collin Vanderbilt
by malfoymaiden
Summary: For once in his life, Luke Brandon is jealous.
1. Prologue: Mr Vanderbilt

Hey everyone! This is my second dab at writing fanfic, and my first Shopaholic fic. I'm writing it to pass the sleepless hoursb away and to finally write an idea that's been bugging my fingers ever since I thought of it.

This chapter is written in Becky's POV. I plan to write the next chapters in Luke's. The story should be about him for once, lol.

I hope you like it!

* * *

OK. Don't panic. It's only a little run in your stocking. He won't notice.

I lean down and run my hand over the run a few times. It doesn't disappear. Stupid M&S stockings, I only grabbed them from the sales rack that time the store was about to close. I will never buy from sales again.

I glance down at my outfit. Teal French Connection top, DKNY pencil skirt, the damn tights, D&G boots, and my favourite, trademark Denny and George scarf.

Oh, right, that was bought on sale.

"He's in the building!" I hear someone say. It was André Triton, my fellow personal shopper and archnemisis. André and I both work for The Look, the newest, trendiest department store in London.

Okay well, it's a little over a year old. That's fairly new! And, well, it isn't exactly Harrods or Harvey Nichols. Still, a little confidence never hurts.

I actually detest André. She looks like Alicia Bitch-Longlegs; she has the hair, the legs and the annoying scowl on her perfectly made-up face. She's such a bitch, too. She comes in designer outfits everyday and looks down on everyone.

Everyone, that is, well, me. No one else seems to hate her as much.

By "he", André was referring to Collin Vanderbilt, our new boss. He's an up and coming entrepreneur from New York, and he bought humongous shares off the company to invest. The Look's gaining some favorable attention right now, unlike earlier this year. Thanks to my idea to ship in my friend, Danny Kovitz (yes, _the_ Danny Kovitz) from New York for a partnership, the store sizzled and enticed customers. Still, that was quite some time ago, and Collin Vanderbilt is what's news now.

This Mr. Vanderbilt has garnered a mysterious reputation around the whole store. None of us have seen him and no news of him was ever available. Due to his high-profile last name, everyone thinks he's some super monarch. No one knows if he's young, old, married or single. Some people even think he's some old, wheezing guy who manages boutiques just to throw his money away. I do too, sometimes. Right now, the whole room was buzzing excitedly. Finally, we get to meet Mr. Rich Pants Vanderbilt.

Actually, I happen to think that he's some mindless, money-and-business-minded bloke on a trust fund. "Collin" sounds dorky, too. He probably dresses like Tarquin, my best friend Suze's husband (and cousin). I know it's really mean of me, but sometimes I am completely appalled at why Tarquin could get away with such horrible fashion choices under Suze's fashionable nose. I mean, orange and pink cable-knit sweaters? Well I guess that's love for you.

Why couldn't he be like my husband, Luke Brandon (yes, _the_ Luke Brandon). Luke's a high-flying entrepreneur, and he has impeccable taste. In fact, Luke is the best-dressed, most handsome, most amazing man I've ever-

"Bloody hell! He's here!"

The sound of the elevator opening startles me and I straighten up immediately.

I see a head of gelled dark blonde hair making its way through my co-workers' heads. He's accompanied by Percy, the manager. Quietly, I giggle to myself. I suddenly had a vision of a nerdy-looking, notoriously slick-haired, thickly bespectacled, suspender-clad and polka-dot-bow-tied Mr. Vanderbilt.

"Hello, everyone," I hear him say. "As you all know, I'm Collin Vanderbilt. Oh but everyone, please, call me Collin. Mr. Vanderbilt sounds like some old, wheezing guy trying to manage boutiques just to throw his money away. " Everyone in the room laughed. Oh, so he's not old and wheezy? But my, he's bloody cheeky. "Please carry on with what you're doing, the store does open in half an hour. I refused the welcoming party as to not stop operations. I'm sure Percy here will get me settled."

Ha. He's a workaholic, I knew it. I bet he does look all serious and badly dressed. I tiptoe slightly for a better look, but I can't see.

"Okay, back to your places everyone, let's do as Collin says," Percy declares. People scuttle about, but I stay in my place. I want to get a good look at this serious-type Collin-

The crowd parts and I see him.

I gulp. He's not badly dressed at all. He's not the thickly bespectacled, suspender-clad and polka-dot-bow-tied Mr. Vanderbilt I was expecting.

He's wearing a pinstripe double-breasted suit, most likely designer, a white shirt underneath and a white tie with gray stripes. His shoes are perfect-looking black leather. He looks perfectly expensive.

And he's not some nerdy-looking Collin either. He looks like a better, smarter version of Leonardo Dicaprio.

I jump a little as I see him looking back at me. I've gotten his eye, oh no. I didn't mean to stare.

He starts to say something. "Are you alright, Miss...?"

Suddenly my tongue turns to sandpaper and I can't speak.

"Brandon, that's Rebecca Brandon," Percy quickly steps in. "Are you alright, Becky?"

"You're_ the _Becky Brandon?" Collin Vanderbilt says, as if I'm some celebrity. I flush.

I manage to nod.

He moves forward to shake my hand. "I've heard so much about you." His hands are warm and firm. I shake it helplessly.

"Well, ah, um," I splutter. "I do try."

He smiles at me. His teeth look perfect. "I heard about all your contributions for this store. I also happened to catch you on TV before, _Morning Coffee_, was it?"

I flush even more. He'd seen _that_, oh God.

"You had a different name back then..."

"Oh yes, well I'm married." I manage to speak a whole sentence at last. "My husband's name is Luke," I say proudly, "Maybe you know him?"

"Luke Brandon?" A look of recognition has dawns on his face. "Oh... wow. I didn't know he was married..."

"We were married in your hometown, actually," I laugh. Inside I am fuming. Not married, Luke? "Oh, I just came back from six months of maternity leave." I beam proudly.

"I wasn't able to tell," he says with a smile.

Hmph. I guess that little compliment lets him off the hook. For now.

* * *

What do you guys think? Is it worth continuing, in Luke's POV?


	2. From Tempura to Teriyaki

Sorry it took a bit long, but I was waiting for at least five reviews. lol. I run on reviews.

Here, I've tried thinking like Luke. Wow. It's tiring. :))

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Luke, not Google, not Gucci; nothing. :( :))

* * *

"You're home early!"

I give my wife a hug with one arm as she kisses my cheek.

"I finished early," I mumble while she takes my coat. "Is dinner ready?"

"Why, yes," she says sweetly. She leads me to the kitchen and shows me plates of hot food. She lifts a cookbook and puts it back down on the table. "I just finished cooking. I suddenly had an urge to go Oriental, I hope you're hungry for dumplings and fortune cookies."

I sneak a glance at the rubbish bins and sure enough, Chinese take-away boxes were visible among the trash. I smile and look at Becky. She is flipping through the book.

"Becky" I say slowly, "The book says _From_ _Tempura to Tiramisu._"

"So?" she says, still flipping through the pages.

"That's a Japanese cookbook."

Becky shuts the book and turns to me. "I didn't use this book, I'm just browsing," she quips after clearing her throat.

I laugh and hold out my hand. "Come here."

Becky smiles and gives me a soft, lingering kiss.

We break apart and she looks at me for a moment. "Why don't we skip unpacking hour tonight and put it to better use instead?" she whispers.

I raise an eyebrow at her. She's had enough of taking things out of boxes so I end up doing all the work anyway. We've limited unpacking to an hour every day.

We'd recently moved from her parents' house and into our own house. It's in the outskirts of, if not totally in, Maida Vale, which I approve of. It's got a yard where Minnie can learn how to walk, which Becky's parents insisted on (Becky, though, thinks a swimming pool is a better idea). It's got four bedrooms and one tiny room which Becky automatically entitled "Shoe Room". Given the number of boxes marked "Becky's Clothes" and 'Becky's Shoes", I completely understand why it's been a month already and we still haven't finished fixing things.

I was about to reply to Becky's question when a loud cry came from the nursery.

"Oh Minnie!" Becky stands up from my lap and disappears into the bedroom.

I get up and follow her. "Is something wrong?" I ask as Becky lifts Minnie from her crib. Becky wrinkles her nose. I needn't have asked. As soon I finish my question I become aware of the smell in the room.

"There, there," Becky says soothingly to Minnie. She turns to me. "I know it's your turn, Luke, but okay, go eat your dinner."

"I'm not going to skive," I protest. "Here, I'll do it."

"Okay!" Becky says, thrusting Minnie into my arms. "I'll go set your plate." She skips out of the room.

I give Minnie a little kiss on the forehead before laying her down carefully on the changing table. "Don't cry, love," I whisper. "I'm on it, don't cry."

With light fingers I remove Minnie's soiled nappy and throw it out. I clean her quickly with some wipes and pat on some powder before putting her in a clean nappy.

"There, all done, see?" I say, smiling at her. She had stopped crying.

She was asleep the whole time.

* * *

"So how was work today?" I ask Becky halfway through the dumplings.

"Oh didn't I tell you, Collin Vanderbilt finally came," she says, laughing. "He's heard about me and you, can you believe it?"

I shrug. "I'm not surprised. I might've crossed him at some event back in New York." I look into Becky's eyes. "And of course he would've heard about you."

Becky smiles at me. "Oh look you should meet him some time. He's such a great guy, Collin. I'll ask Eric or Percy if we can have a party for him, so you can meet him. "

"You do that," I say as I finish the dumplings at last.

"Hey, you're done," she says. "Let's have some fortune cookies!"

She grabs a fortune cookie and opens it, excitement written all over her face.

"You are going to be swept off your feet," she reads slowly. Then she glances at me. "Of course I am! This is it? How dissapointing." She pouts for a while, but then smiles again as she throws one to me. "Have one, go on!"

I grin at her enthusiasm and follow her command. I crack the cookie open and pull the piece of paper out.

_Beware of a dark horse._

"What did it say? What did it say?" Becky asks, trying to snatch the paper from me.

"Complete rubbish," I reply, crumpling it into a ball.

"Hey!" Becky picks the ball up, opens it and reads it aloud.

"Beware of a dark horse." Becky looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Oh no, Luke! Who could this be?" She thinks for a moment. "What if it's Gary? Or... or..."

This makes me laugh. "Becky, Gary and I have known each other for years. We've worked like horses for the past six months, trying to piece the company together. I don't think Gary would destroy his own hard work."

"One of your staff!" Becky exclaims. "There are so many of them!"

"You know that's prepostorous."

"You're right," she agrees. "One of your new clients!"

"That's pessimistic, love. Have a little more trust."

"Okay, then maybe it's-"

"Becky, I can't believe you swallow this bollocks. Honestly," I cut in, laughing. I think of the perfect way to distract her. "Why don't we skip unpacking hour tonight, as you said, and focus on something more productive?"

The fortune cookies lay forgotten after that.

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I decided to put the rest of what I originally made into another chapter. That makes a quicker update :) I think I'm going to wait for another five reviews first, though. But if it takes too long I'll just go on and update. :)


	3. Googling Gucci

"Luke!"

I cringe at the shrill tone coming from the phone. It had gone straight to my ear.

"What is it Becky?" I say after pressing to the side of my face again. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh no!" she exclaims from the other end. "In fact, something wonderful has happened!"

I sigh. "Is Gucci having a sale?"

I hear her tut. "Well, no, it wasn't that, but now that you mention it...they _are_!" She pauses for a moment. "Luke, are you... psychic?"

I can't keep the side of my mouth from twitching. "Actually, I've been sitting on my desk Googling the latest designer sales for this month." I'm pretty sure that's what she has been doing.

"How did you know that?" I hear a sharp intake of breath.

"Irrelevant," I mumble. "What was it you were saying earlier?"

"Right, I almost forgot. Eric approved my idea. We're having an office dinner, a proper one, for Collin!" Her voice has gotten a little higher. "It's on Friday, and I was wondering if-"

"Let me guess, I have to take you shopping for an outfit?" I predict.

"Oh Luke, you really are psychic!"

I quickly calculate whether I had enough money at the moment for a shopping spree that could get out of hand.

"But this isn't just some date, Luke, we're on official business too, we have to get you an outfit as well! I want you to look absolutely dashing in front of Collin..."

I feel my jaw tighten. "I don't need another outfit, Becky. You know that. We just shopped for a suit three months ago."

"Three months!" She starts to mumble but abruptly stops. I can tell that she's considering the talk we had about money after the company crisis. "Oh, alright."

"We have to do it today, am I right?" I say. "What time do I pick you up from there?"

"After the store closes," she says, animation returning to her voice. "Thanks Luke, you're the best. Love you!"

"I love you."

* * *

I walk into The Look thirty minutes after closing time. "Hello, Vern," I say to the security guard as he opens the door for me.

"Becky's upstairs," Vern says, smiling. "Date night?"

"You can call it that," I reply with a grin.

I take the elevator to the offices and in less than five minutes, I was outside the shoppers' office.

"You look amazing."

I pause, hearing a male voice from inside.

"Thank you Collin!"

That was Becky.

I open the door anyway.

A guy of about my age looks up and glances at me. Becky turns around. She's in a shiny black dress which I'm certain she wasn't wearing this morning.

"Luke!" she says, striding to me and kissing me on the cheek. "You're..."

"Late?" I scratch my chin, realizing that I had unknowingly clenched my teeth. "I'm sorry, Becky, I had to finish up at the office."

"It's perfectly alright!" Becky says, smiling. She turns to the man behind her. "This is Collin Vanderbilt, I've been telling you about him. Collin, this is my husband Luke."

Collin gives me a big smile and holds out his hand. "Luke Brandon! At last."

I take his hand and he clutches mine before releasing quickly.

"Pleasure," I say, nodding. I turn to Becky. "So... You've gone shopping already." Without me.

Becky shakes her head. "Oh no, actually, I was just finishing up with Mrs. Donnelly when Collin here surprised me." Mrs. Donnelly is Becky's oldest customer. "I turned around and there he was, with a hamper carrying the most gorgeous black dress on it!"

I believe this is the nineteenth most gorgeous black dress that Becky has seen ever since we met.

"And it's Gucci, Luke!" she exclaims. "_Gucci_!"

I give her a curt, knowing nod at the little inside joke.

"I saw it on the New Arrivals rack in the third floor," he explains. "I thought... this would make Becky's skin glow." He takes a long look at Becky.

"You're right," I agree.

"I just had to buy it," he says in the dreamy, fanatical tone Becky uses for the purchases she gets infatuated with. "For her."

I stare at him for a while. He's surveying Becky with another adoring look. "The dress is fantastic on her, isn't it?"

Again, I agree. Then I turn to Becky.

"He insists that I wear it to the dinner on Friday night," Becky says. "So now we can buy _you_ an outfit!"

"That really won't be necessary," I tell Becky, making it a point to give her a firm look.

"I guess you're right," she murmurs, "But we'll see if you change your mind."

I shake my head, smiling. "Right... shall we go home now? The nanny wants to go home and Minnie..."

"Gosh!" Becky turns to Collin. "We really must go! Francine will have a major freak!" She takes Collin's hand and clutches it. "Oh Collin... Thank you. Thank you so much. I can never thank you enough..."

Collin makes a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Don't be silly, it's a gift for you." He kisses her on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you," I say to Collin.

"Of course," Collin says.

I open my mouth and close it again. "We really must go now."

"Then we'll see you on Friday, alright?" Collin asks with a smile.

I give a small nod.

As we walk out of the store and into the car, one thing is certain in my mind.

"So what did you think of Collin?" Becky says, brushing imaginary lint from her new frock.

I reply with the assumption that I have been strengthening with evidence during the whole encounter.

"The man is gay."


End file.
